a rare man
by bang2duar
Summary: an incident on the loud house makes Lincoln social life wrecked. he starts to become the most feared kid in his school but, some of the people in his school didn't think like that.


Chapter 1 : he has changed

Lincoln loud now is 12 years old and become a 6 grader, however his social life, his physic, his personality everything has changed because the incident he got from a year is not like Lincoln that his sister and his family know before. he is not like " the man with a plan", a carefree brother and a happy kid that they know. He becomes being a silent person, colder person and isolated himself from the was rarely speak to anyone or go to Gus' games and grub and he already break up with Ronnie of this is because of the accident on the loud house a year ago. _A year ago on a cold rainy day_

lincoln is in the living room do his own things but until some of his sisters is sister arguing their own problem to another sister. Lincoln knew that he should stay out from it and let them solve it by themselves, but due to the loud noise they make, they waking up lily and make her is having a fever so Lincoln took a step into lily crib and try to comfort he tries to comfort lily he mad to his sister.

Lincoln: can you just please stop your fighting you waking up lily, you know she is sick and having a fever right?so give lily a peaceful rest time.

Then all of his sisters enraged at him and saying

Lori: stay out off this you twerp.

Leni: you don't help anything Lincoln.

Luna: dude we told you to not interfere with us Lincoln.

Luan: yeah Lincoln leave us alone.

Lynn: lincoln you making more chaos in here.

Lucy: I agree with Lynn.

Lola and Lana : YEAH!.

Lisa: I agree with them Lincoln and I'm already told you, we gonna solve everything if you just leave us.

Lincoln wants to protect and give Lily a peaceful rest time without any his sister is very mad at him so they want to beat him up .lincoln run to his room and decide to put lily on his he put lily on his bed, his feet are being pulled out by his sister beat him up until they think is enough, they throw Lincoln into a living room and they agree to throw him a green bottle that fills with a water from a bathroom. lincoln screaming and crying at the same time because he feels something burn on his left cheek, then Lisa is seeing is a green bottle that they throw to Lincoln and said.

Lisa: where did you get THAT EVERYONE?

The sisters: we found it in the bathroom so we thought it was a bottle of water.

Lisa: it's not a water you FOOL IT'S AN ACID LIQUID. QUICK EVERYONE POUR A WATER TO LINCOLN FACE.

Everyone is panicked and they do what Lisa told to they pour a water in Lincoln face it's too late they give him a burn wound on his left cheeks and they see what they did to their only on his left cheek, blood and bruises all on his body. they shocked for what they did and regret it. after that, the parents showed up and cry to their son is like a murder victim in there and his parents are sad because of what they did is just hiding in their room like a coward. the parents lifting up Lincoln to the car and want to get him to the hospital, Lori wants to come with them but Rita tells Lori to stay in the house and watch the they are leaving to the hospital they are arguing about that acid liquid.

Lori: Lisa are YOU THE ONE WHO PUT THAT LIQUID IN THE BATHROOM?

Lisa: YES I AM BUT I TOLD YOU GUYS BEFORE "DON'T USING IT, IT'S AN ACID LIQUID IT WILL BURN YOUR BODY".

Luna: then why you put it in the bathroom? Do you want to burn our skin dude?

Lisa: I want to throw that acid liquid into the toilet and I'm already told you that didn't I?

The others realize for what Lisa said, she's right she already warns them but they didn't listen to of them start crying for what they did to Lincoln and regret about it, they hope lincoln forgive them for what they've done to him.

In the hospital

The parents are in the waiting room. they wondering how did this happen, but they blame themselves because all they do is hiding until the fight is over. they look at Lincoln body while in the car they feel horrible about it. Lincoln looks like a zombie with a burn wound or a living corpse. after about a 5 hours the doctor came out and,

Lynn sr: doc is our son alright?

Rita: please doc, please tell us that he was fine

The doctor give a sigh and a sad expression and said "let's go to my room and I'm explaining everything about your sons".after for a couple hours in the doctor room,the doctor tell the good news, that Lincoln is fine nothing to worry about it, the bruises on his body is not bringing Lincoln to a serious injuries, so Lincoln can go home now with his parents. the parents are relieved to hear it, but the doctor concerned with the burn wound on Lincoln left cheek. the doctor ask how did this happen to him and the parents believe it's because of his sister doing doctor know this is a family business so,he doesn't need to dig in for more information about bad news is the burn wound on lincoln left cheek, the doctor tell, the wound on lincoln left cheek is permanent and cannot be fixed,so he needs to live with that wound for the rest of his doctor is worry about lincoln social life,people will think he is a delinquent or someone who committed a crime.

After for a long hour, Lincoln and his parents want to head back to home because is been a rough is quiet and tired, he doesn't want to talk about what happened because he knew that the burn wound on his left cheek is permanent and it's gonna affect to his social life. he afraid that people will think him as a delinquent or be being bullied by anyone,but he snap it and said to himself "Nah I think my social life is going to be fine don't worry about it Lincoln".after they arrived at the house Lincoln is ignoring his sisters and head to his room to sleep. he hears the parents is scolding his sisters very hard. he notices that Lily is not in his room, he rush to lily crib to check on her and thank god lily is sleeping so peacefully. lily eyes twitch a little bit and screamed like she is seeing a monster. lincoln wants to held lily but he stops because the reality is right, his little sister seeing him as a monster. lincoln cannot hold it anymore he crying and rushed to his room, everyone is heading upstairs to see what lincoln already in his room, everyone is asking him if he was alright but Lincoln yelled: " GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE".

After that incident, lincoln grew to be more silent and being a cold person to anyone even to his in the school is keep a distance from lincoln because the burn wound on his left cheek, so they see lincoln as a bad people even his friend is trying to avoiding him all day,well not for understand why lincoln got this burn wound and how it affects his is grew angry at lincoln sister for doing this but lincoln stop him because this is a family is like a brother to lincoln,he wants to help lincoln with everything he have but,lincoln told clyde to leave this problem and let his family solve this problem on their own. clyde cannot argue about it because it's what Lincoln wants, so he agrees with it but, if anything happens to you again, I will not just sit and watch remember that Lincoln.

 _Present time_

Lincoln is on 6 grade now, his body becomes huge and always bullied him for his psychic and people didn't like the look his eyes so Lincoln always got into in his school think him as a monster and a delinquent,he hated that kind of life so he hardly ever went to school, so lincoln isolated himself from the outside by staying in his room more and more. he always sees his family crying every day for what happened to him they feel horrible about family is always trying to make up to lincoln but lincoln always ignored all of them all the time, they always tell him that he is not a monster,he was a carefree person, " a man with a plan" and a cheerfull person,but it was useless, because his life is already wrecked .because of this, he was practically impossible to make a friend in the school and he decided to broke up with Ronnie anne because he didn't want, she was dating a monster like him and their relationship is not working anymore since lincoln social life is changed a was a lot of drama between the two of them but lincoln don't want to ruin her life and want she is happy all the time. the family already tell the truth why he becomes like of people feel sorry and upset to his sister for what happened to relationship with his family is broken and tear apart and the loud house become a silent house. he always avoids all of his members,waking up early, making a breakfast on his own and go to school by walking all alone.

 _In royal woods elementary school_

People are in the hallway doing their own thing. until Lincoln came up, all of the people nearby him is keeping a distance to 's a lot of people talking about him, until…

African American kid: geez, I feel horrible at that kid.

blonde hair kid: look you should stay out from him, he can send you to fly 5 meters by a single punch from him.

African American kid: are you serious Clark? I hear from all the students in here, he beat 10 middle schoolers without a minute.

blonde hair kid: yes I'm serious. i was in the school backyard to eat my lunch, and then some of 6 graders try to get a revenge on him because lincoln protect a little kid who been bullied by a six grader when we were a fifth grader.

African American kid: really?

blonde hair kid: YES I'm serious. and then without any second, Lincoln punch the 6 graders without a minute and send them flying 5 meters,no, maybe more than 5 since that day people start to keep a distance from him.

African American kid: wow. well then, I think we should keep a distance from him to, right ken?

Asian American kid: well, I don't think so Kevin.

African American kid: why do you think like that ken? he is dangerous and you know it, right?

Asian American kid: I do have the same opinion with you Kevin but, he's got something that we don't have Kevin.

Clark and Kevin: huh?

 _To be continue_


End file.
